runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Ub3r pwn3d Clan
The Ub3r Pwn3d Clan The Ub3r Pwn3d Clan is owned by me, Mythiko97. If you wish to join, add Mythik_mastr to your friends list, as long as I am online. This is a F2P Clan. Requirements *At least 60 Combat. Any lower will be automatically declined, unless your pure stats PWN! *Either 70 Strength or 50 Ranged. If you have both, you will be ranked as a General. Friends are automatically allowed into the clan; they do not need stats. PM me for more information. *At LEAST 30 Prayer. Without 30 Prayer you are completely vulnerable. *If you are a pure, you must have a max hit of 13. *Food. As we are a PKing clan, it is highly recommended that you bring food along as we will be fighting for most of the time. Warning You can use whatever armour you are comfortable in. When PKing comes back, we will use Falador as our PKing zone. If you die, do not blame me. Don't say I didn't warn you. PKing is dangerous. Try wearing armour that has good slash bonuses, (eg platebody), and bring along d'hide armour (for its crush defence). Most PKers use scimitars or 2Hers, and we don't want to die from them. I am level 90, and if you have any problems, please PM me, I will try and fit you in as soon as I can. Positions in Clan *Head of Archers ---> (currently open) *Head of Mages ---> (currently open, however we do not need a mage if we cannot get one.) *Head of Meleers ---> Mythik Mastr *Deputy Clan Master ---> (currently open) *Head of Ambush Wave ---> Hrlydvdsn77 *Deputy Ambush Wave ---> (currently open) *Head of Tanks ----> (currently open) <--- We need a Ranged / Mage Tank to run this part of the clan. They will open their own clan, and PM me to tell me whats happening at the tanks. This is a big role, decide carefully! If you do it wrong, you will be uber pwned by me and the clan. Hall of Clan Members If you are going to join this clan, you will need to sign your name down here. Please place your combat stats next to your name in a READABLE format. I will not tolerate any rushed applications and they will be automatically declined. If you are below the required level, please speak to me and I will decide whether you can join. Below is a list of the members in the Ub3r Pwn3d Clan. *Mythik Mastr **Hrlydvdsn77 <--- Deputy Clan Master We need around 20 people in this clan for it to work. You can find a page on how this clan works here. Please take your time to decide on what position you want in the clan. Whats happening this week This week, starting on Monday, we are going to Clan Wars to PWN everybody. Bring food, because we're not going to lose. The wars will commence at 4.00PM Australian time, so if you can find out what time that will be wherever you are, that would be great. News The Ub3r Clan has been born! Please join now by signing your name. Next week we are having a huge party at the Party Room, so come if you can! World 17, at around 4pm AU time. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Ub3r pwn3d Clan